darktowerfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Stan Richards of Windsor/Tower News: Straight from the Top to You
Call it the Dark Tower Post, call it 'Traveller's News '(which I'd like opinion on the Poll as well as below), call it what you want, it's time for October's Dark Tower News! This post we look at what's trending on the Wiki, and the direction it's going. What should the new "Dark Tower News" be called? The Dark Tower Post Traveller's News Wanderer's News The Last Shot Other (see below) The Dark Tower Adaptation Warner Bros. We all know that Warner Bros. backed out of The Dark Tower Movie project being run by Ron Howard a few years ago. Now there are plenty of other companies that could back the project, but when you look how well they did with Harry Potter, WB seemed like a good prospect. Well, WB cleansed their hands of the project. This disappointed a good deal of fans, me included, so I decided to try and be a voice for fans and contacted WB in a decent sized rant. This is what I got in response, "''Being one fan, it is hard to take your points seriousily. We do apologize you feel so strongly on the issue, but the choice was in the company's best interest. If we find in the future assisting in the production of the series is profitable, the company could take hold. Thank You for your concerns." '' Now, I'm not too sure if they were trying to be mean in the matter but, "being one fan"? Hmm, not likely. Petition After this response, I decided to show the company that I am one Dark Tower fan: but I am one from many. So I started a petition at:http://www.petitionbuzz.com/petitions/darktower. The petition has 67 signatures (some of which were signed by those in All-World, which is two percent my intended goal. However, come time, if word spreads the petition may ge recognized and have more sign ons. Outside the Wiki: But all connected Youtube Channel There is currently a Dark Tower Wiki channel on Youtube, run by myself. The first video has been shot, and currently in editing. I want to have a good deal of features, including a discussion panel, skits, debates, characters of the day, etc. Perhaps having new videos will stimulate more community interest. The Path of the Beam The Path of the Beam is the Facebook page that the Wiki supports. However, due to bias on my part, I am wondering if The Wiki needs it's on Facebook page or not. There was an incident that occurred between me and the page's admins, which I'm not completely saying wasn't my fault, but overall, not. It wasn't theirs either: third persons. But the matter of fault aside, they banned me from their page, and it's hard supporting a page that doesn't support you. So again, vote below: Is it time to change to a Dark Tower Wiki Facebook page? Yes Yes, but keep Path of the Beam No, keep the Path of the Beam No, but get rid of Path of the Beam Other, see below The Dark Tower Platform game for PC It's no secret that I dabble in game creation. It's also no secret that I'd love the Dark Tower in all formats. Well my game creation sector, Sigma Games and my production company, Sheep in a Crate, have been working very hard working a concept for a Dark Tower Platformer (with artwork for Roland even near completion). So keep your eyes peeled, you won't want to miss it. So that's the news- for now! I'll see how this post goes, and from there, I'll bring you guys more of what you want to hear (and some you don't)! Category:Blog posts